Bad Ending 4
by RogueQueen105
Summary: Seven has been at the apartment for at least a month by now. He's an asshole. But so are you. He's stubborn. And you're a bitch. He pushes you away. But you still love him.
1. Shut Up

Bad Ending 4:

 **A/N** : Just some stuff I think of from the top of my head. I freestyled this so excuse the grammar and punctuation. I am making this a drabble series of shorts with Luciel and MC. **{Takes place in 707's Route} so shall I say, spoiler alert.**

In this fanfic, MC is very blunt and a smart mouthed. Making her intimidatingly confident and an independent character, unlike like her portrayal in the actual game. I should also add that her relationship with 707 is very strained. She is aware of his inner battles and depression but can only sympathize with him to a degree until she starts to get annoyed with his self-deprecating and self-loathing thoughts and comments. She does not coddle him or encourage his behavior and will call him out on it when she fells necessary. However, she still makes her feelings for him very evident and doesn't try to hide it.

 **Shut Up**

"Where are you going?"

"Well unlike you I don't starve myself." You said turning around meeting his gaze with an annoyed sigh. This was probably the first time he had taken the time to even acknowledge you for the day.

"I'm going to the kitchen."

"I told you not to go anywhere I can't see you." It was true, he made it clear when the he first arrived to the apartment. Not that it stopped you nonetheless.

"Then pack up your toys and go to the kitchen with me, because I'm cooking."

"...ugh." Was the only thing you heard as you headed down the hallway and soon into the kitchen. Though it was uncomfortable fist coming to the apartment, you quickly took a liking to the small living space. It was homey, even though the previous owner was dead, which took some adjustment to get used to. The kitchen and bedroom was much larger than what you were working with back at your house. There was more than one counter top and enough room to store all pots and pans without clutter. Oh, how you hated clutter.

You rolled up your sleeves pushing them back to your elbows and washing your hands drying them off on your pants, then started pulling the ingredients out to make your meal. The screeching sound of a chair being pulled out made you turn your head to Seven who was now setting up his laptop on the table. You were a bit surprised, you didn't think he would follow you much less take his equipment with him. He seemed too occupied to notice your staring. It was still a bit unrealistic that he was here in the apartment with you, it was just the other day when you two goofed around messing with Yoosung, texting one another meme after meme, and staying up within the nights privately having conversations through the CCTV camera... You cleared your throat turning your attention to the task before you.

A decent number of minutes passed as you were still cutting up vegetables and separating them into their own separate bowls, which would ultimately result in you having to wash more dishes; however, the thought of the vegetables getting mixed up within one another made you cringe. Setting aside the ones you finished cutting you reached out to retrieve the tomatoes when a hand met yours. You jerked your hand back from surprise while staring at Seven who seemed unfazed by you startled state.

"What are you doing?" You said trying to keep your voice calm as possible pretending to be busy cutting up vegetables. His eyes went to the cutting board for a moment before looking back at you. "Let me help."

You scoffed, taking the knife and cutting the already diced food into even smaller increments. "Why? Aren't you busy being the Defender of Justass?"

He didn't say anything instead he removed his hand from the tomato and into his pockets. "...It'll be faster if we just do it together, the faster we finish, the faster I can go back to work."

"I don't cook anything at home, so I don't know how much help I can be, so just tell me what you need me to do."

You stopped cutting and looked at him, the disbelief not showing on your face. It was…odd of him offering to help with a task as time consuming and tedious as cooking. The male didn't even bother to assist you when you were heavy lifting furniture trying you find the back of your earing. Perhaps he was just kissing your ass from your argument with him earlier.

"Fine, go wash your hands." You said in defeat setting aside the bowls to make room for him.

"So." He started shaking the water from his hands. "What are you making?"

"Food." You replied automatically. You swore you heard him suck his teeth, you laughed inwardly.

"It's a western dish, Lasagna."

"Are you familiar with western culture?" Throughout getting to know the RFA members, there was only a handful amount of times when they would ask you about your personal life, it didn't bother you. You were more interested and involved in theirs, but for Seven to outright ask you on the spot it made you somewhat uncomfortable.

"My mother is American." You said lower than you intended it to be; however, he caught it making a face that you imagined in your head so many times when talking to him on the messenger. It was cute.

"You're mixed?" You bit the inside of your cheek eyes still focused on the cutting board. "Start dicing up the tomatoes."

It was an attempt to end the conversation, however when you heard chucking besides you, you immediately turned your head to him as he was observing the red fruit in his head. "What?" You said slightly annoyed.

"Just-ass? Good one." You paused going back to your conversation with him a few minutes ago, when you butchered his slogan. You couldn't help back a smile and handed him an empty bowl to place his tomatoes in.

"Shut up."


	2. Please Stop Me

Bad Ending 4:

A/N: Just some stuff I think of from the top of my head. I freestyled this so excuse the grammar and punctuation. I am making this a drabble series of shorts with Luciel and MC. {Takes place in 707's Route} so shall I say, spoiler alert.  
In this fanfic, MC is very blunt and a smart mouthed. Making her intimidatingly confident and an independent character, unlike like her portrayal in the actual game. I should also add that her relationship with 707 is very strained. She is aware of his inner battles and depression but can only sympathize with him to a degree until she starts to get annoyed with his self-deprecating and self-loathing thoughts and comments. She does not coddle him or encourage his behavior and will call him out on it when she fells necessary. However, she still makes her feelings for him very evident and doesn't try to hide it.

Chapter Text

Please Stop Me

 _[Sweep]_

"Stop."

 _[Sweep]_

"MC…"

 _[Sweep]_

"MC!"

You griped the broom handle biting the inside of your cheek. It had become somewhat if a routine at this point, you doing something to pass the time and him getting on you for either 'moving to much' or 'making too much noise'. You would even offer leaving and going into the bedroom to give him someplace, but you weren't allowed to leave his sight either.

"What!"

"Don't what me, I know you heard me."

His brows furrowed as he set his laptop down to crack his knuckles, eyes still trained on you. It was then that you realized the dark circles underneath his eyes from staying up and working for consecutive hours without a break. You were appalled how he could keep going and remain so stubbornly focused without a proper meal or rest in days.

"Sorry." You began, turning your attention to the dust pile in front of you. "I had my headphones in." You lied.

"You're not even wearing any."

"Hm." You shrugged resuming to the task at hand.

 _[Sweep]_

"Stop!" You continued sweeping disregarding his objection, you rolled your eyes refusing to make eye contact with him.

The felt a vein starting to form on your forehead. "I'm sorry? Are you bitching and moaning because I'm cleaning up the shit that you made?"

"I told you I'll clean after myself."

"Yeah well unfortunately it's an eyesore to look at!" It seriously was, your OCD couldn't handle the heap of clutter he shoved into the corner of the room in a useless attempt to keep it out of your way. You didn't even want to imagine how his place looked or what poor Ms. Vanderwood the 3rdhad to go through cleaning up after his nasty ass on the daily.

"Then look away, you don't _have_ to look at it." He said under his breath but loud enough for you to hear.

 _[Sweep]_

"That is so aggravating!"

"Oh, this?" You challenged.

 _[Sweep]_

"You're making too much noise and I can't concentrate!"

"Then put your ear phones in, you don't _have_ to listen to it." You retorted mockingly.

 _[Sweep]_

You jumped when you felt his torso pressed lightly against your back, his taller frame towering over yours as he now had the broom within his grasp. You turned your head up slightly meeting his gaze, his golden eyes piercing through you. It was the first trait about him that you fell in love with, how bright and yellow they were. And now that they were right in front you, the craving to lean in closer to get a better look tempted you.

Almost.

After a few seconds of staring at one another, you averted your eyes to the ground where your once perfectly swept up pile was now scattered about and the bottom of the broom resting upon his foot.

"You know that's bad luck, right?" You said trying to break the silence. You felt him adjust himself so he was standing in front of you slipping the broom from your hands.

"I don't care, why are you doing this?"

You clenched your fist in and out trying hold to hold back your sour tone, "Doing what?"

"Provoking me MC, you know what the hell I'm talking about." He pushed aggravated by your ignorance.

"By cleaning?"

"By being petty."

Your eyebrows furrowed as your eyes snapped to his. "Is your head that freaking far up your ass? Luciel, you are the definition of petty. You came here on you own, I never asked you to! And you have the nerve to act like an ass to justify your reason by saying it's to protect me?" He didn't say anything much to your anger. It seemed just a moment ago he had so much to say, and now that you were confronting he was suddenly speechless. You felt your throat go hot as you tried to fight back the tears that were treating to fall.

"I told you I loved you." You finally said, your tone softening in defeat.

"Don't."

"And you just want me to just get rid of it!"

"Yes."

"I don't know how it works for you Luciel, but I can't just bottle up my emotions and throw them away!" You shouted.

"MC, stop it!"

"No, you stop it! Have you ever used that damn brain of yours to consider how I feel?" You exclaimed.

Seven took a step closer making you tilt your head up more just to keep eye contact with him. He gripped his shirt, knuckles turning white from clenching it so hard. The pained look on his face hurt you more than he could ever know.

"Stop wasting your feelings on me, I told you it's useless. Even if I were to return your feelings, it would only put you in danger and I can't deal with that! I can't let that happen!"

"Because it won't!" It took everything within you to bite back the pain from crying right in front of him.

"You don't know that!" Seven bowed his head as his shoulders slumped before continuing, "If something were to happen to you, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself."

"Nothings-"

"I told you, its useless even if I were to return your feelings, it would only put you in danger and I can't mentally handle that! For once, _once_ in my life MC, I feel like I have someone to protect, and I will risk my life to ensure your safety. So please let me just protect you!"

His words must have triggered something because you could feel the dampness on your cheeks as you shook your head frantically. "No! I'm sick of this Luciel, that is not something for you to decide! You aren't Superman, stop trying to save every damn body by taking on their burdens. And stop thinking you know what's best for me. I'm a grown ass woman, I can make my own decisions!"

You watched him fold his arms over his chest scoffing, "Oh like the one when you let some random stranger convince you to go to an empty apartment to return a damn cellphone? If you had half the sense and wasn't so damn naive and stupid, I wouldn't even be here risking-"

 _[_ _ **SLAP**_ _]_

The sound echoed throughout the apartment. Your hand stung from the impact of hitting his face so hard leaving the palm of your hand and his cheek red. He didn't turn to face you or say anything, he just placed his hand on his cheek where you struck him and remained silent. You hated to give into your emotions like that and you hated it even more that you lost it in front of him, but he had taken it too far.

"Go fuck yourself, Luciel. You want me to leave you alone fine! You want to push me away fine! You want me to hate you, that's on you! But I will _never_ stop loving you. I will _never_ stop loving all of you, every damn part of you. The Luciel who gave devoted his faith into helping people from the kindness within his heart, the playful 707 in the chat-rooms that I wanted to go to the space station with…"

You paused for a moment casting your eyes down at your hand that was started to return to normal color, "And the asshole standing in front of me."

He didn't move, he just remained in the same position without saying anything. The glare from his glasses kept you from seeing his expression. You choked back on another series of tears and thought it best to hold in just for a little while longer when you were alone, where no else can see or hear you.

"I'm going to the room, don't stop me."

When he didn't, you couldn't it in any longer.

' _Please stop me'_ You whispered to yourself before disappearing into the hallway.


	3. Tempted to Touch

A/N: Just some stuff I think of from the top of my head. I freestyled this so excuse the grammar and punctuation. I am making this a drabble series of shorts with Luciel and MC. {Takes place in 707's Route} so shall I say, spoiler alert.  
In this fanfic, MC is very blunt and a smart mouthed. Making her intimidatingly confident and an independent character, unlike like her portrayal in the actual game. I should also add that her relationship with 707 is very strained. She is aware of his inner battles and depression but can only sympathize with him to a degree until she starts to get annoyed with his self-deprecating and self-loathing thoughts and comments. She does not coddle him or encourage his behavior and will call him out on it when she fells necessary. However, she still makes her feelings for him very evident and doesn't try to hide it.

Chapter Text

Tempted to Touch

The usual sound of typing and your soft breathing was the only thing that was heard inside of the bedroom, aside from the crinkling coming from the bag of chips you were finishing. You set the bag down on the desk not feeling like getting up to throw it away and reclined back in the computer chair rocking yourself back in forth in a repetitive motion. Your head was resting on your arms behind your head allowing you to get a good ole' whiff of your armpits. Your eyebrows rose in disgust immediately putting them down right before smelling them one more time for validation.

You smelled like old soup.

It made sense, it was nearly 85 degrees outside and you weren't even sure where Rika's AC was located. And you weren't exactly wearing the best clothes for that kind of weather. You glanced down at your lap not even wanting to know what it smelled like below sea level. The thought was enough to make you cringe. You stood up from your chair making your way to stand up to grab a change of clothes.

"Ass face." You said bending down to pick up one of the fallen items. When Seven didn't reply, you turned your body towards him only to realize he had his headphones on. You wondered if he was listing to music or he just kept it on the drown out any kind of sound. Nonetheless, you walked to him and shook his shoulder.

His eyes snapped towards you with a mixed expression you didn't bother to read into.

"I need to go take a shower." You motioned with your finger, you felt ridiculous asking for permission to use the bathroom like a damn child.

His eyes went to the clothes in your hand then back to you then nodding his head before going back to his laptop. You turned on your heel and opened the door closing it behind you, but not before hearing Seven call out to keep it open. You groaned doing as you were told deciding not to challenge him.

After the previous argument, you tried not to deal with him to avoid getting into another one. And as much as you hated to admit it, after letting your emotions getting the better of you, it was hard to even face him. You slipped into the bathroom throwing your clothes onto the toilet seat cover and stripped down turning on the shower. As you waited for the water to warm up, you glanced in the mirror taking in your appearance.

Your hair was getting longer, and though it was nice to look at, maintaining it was becoming somewhat of a nuisance to you. You unconsciously wrapped your finger around a strand of your hair then letting it fall back into place.

The steam from the shower started to fog the mirror and you curiously touched the sides of the mirror trying to see if it could open, when it did. You saw the different assortment of prescribed medications from top to bottom.

"Damn Rika..." You said out loud picking some of them up and looking at the labels. You decided Rika was diagnosed with some serious kind of illness, or she enjoyed getting high all the time. Whatever it was, you decided it best to close the mirror shut. However, it didn't stop you from checking out the cabinets underneath the sink.

It was odd living in Rika's apartment, but even more peculiar that you never bothered going through her things. It's not like it was wrong…right?

There wasn't much besides house cleaning supplies and a basket with some female products. You couldn't help but rummage through it to see if there was anything useful in there that could have been any use to you. You noticed a pair of scissors and took them into your hand making a chopping motion with them. You stood up facing the mirror once again tilting your head a little in thought.

You cut your hair many times before when you were in college. But that had been years ago, and ever since then you let your hair grow out. The temptation of cutting your hair was starting to seem more logical. It was summer so shorter hair would have been better, and you didn't have to worry about doing as much on the daily just to keep it looking clean. You took you hair and pulled it over your shoulder angling it to see what it would look like if you were to cut your hair.

You bit down on the inside of your cheeks and readjusted the scissors in your hand.

"Why did you take so long?" You heard Seven ask the moment you opened the bathroom door, letting the steam from the shower out.

"I thought something…" he dragged out watching as you entered the room. His expression made you slightly uncomfortable as he didn't say anything but continued staring.

"What?" You knew it had something to do with your new appearance. Your hair was now slightly above your shoulders creating a nice bob. Your bangs where cut slightly revealing more of your eyes. You liked the way it turned out but his staring made you a bit self-conscious.

"You." He started but looked as if he couldn't finish his sentence. You raised an eyebrow, "Cut your hair?" You tried to finish for him slowly. "Do you like it?" You said dramatically flipping it and letting it flutter then fall back in place.

"Why are you wearing?" his question took you back a bit as you looked down to what you were wearing.

"Uhm, clothes." You said simply.

"No, why are you…." Seven paused for a moment and dragged his hand along his face but kept it place shielding his features. "Why aren't you wearing anything?" He sighed, his question coming out muffled from covering his face.

"Because it's hot." You said matter of factly. He removed his hand from his face and furrowed his eyebrows at you. "So, that gives you a reason to dress like that when a man is in your presence?" He asked.

You waved him off with your hand and made your way to the edge of the bed crossing your legs over the other. "I don't see the issue." You said with a shrug.

"I'm wearing house clothes." You finished.

"You're not wearing any pants." He retorted.

You made a face standing up lifting your shirt up revealing your navel while facing him. "Yes I am. The shirt's just long." You said letting the shirt fall back into place. He stared at you for a moment before speaking, "You're still showing to much skin." He said blankly, his eyes traveling down your legs.

"And?" You asked quirking an eyebrow.

" _And_ it's inappropriate."He said going back to tapping away on his laptop. A look of disgust crossed your features for a moment but was quickly replaced with a sly grin.

"Got a thing for legs Luciel?" You teased extending your foot from where you were standing towards him. Your hands strode down to your ankle slowly making its way back up to your thigh.

Seven stopped typing on his laptop the sides of his lips curling slightly. "I'm more of a foot guy." He commented going back to what he was doing on the screen.

Why weren't you surprised?

"I see." You said retracting your foot back towards you and rested a hand on your hip shifting your weight.

"I'll keep that in mind the next time you piss me off, I'll be sure to shove this whole size 7 down your throat." You laughed mockingly continuing, "How's that for a foot job?"

Seven didn't respond causing you to shrug your shoulders walking to the bed and throwing yourself on it, waiting for the bed to adjust to your weight. You both sat there in silence once again in the room.

The sound of typing and your soft breathing.

You closed your eyes resting both hands on your stomach, and laid there in the mutual shared silence. You couldn't complain, it wasn't like it was awkward or anything of the sort. You thinking to yourself and him…

You lifted your head up slightly to catch a glimpse of the ginger haired man.

Whatever Luciel's do.

You breathed out allowing your mind to wander, your thoughts went back to the recent conversation you shared with him, and couldn't help but smile a little. It wasn't the quality of the conversation itself, it was just reliving to know he wasn't completely ignoring you, and you weren't completely mad with him.

Aside from him still being an ass of course.

After the argument, you had gone back to the bedroom and quietly sobbed for almost an hour, and didn't come out of the room for the remainder of that day. Seven didn't bother to come into the nor, did he attempt to speak with you either. It was hard, for both of you. After all you both were at fault, and you both were ashamed of the result.

"Hey Luciel." You said softly breaking the silence, he responded to you with a grunt allowing you to continue.

"I'm sorry for what happened." You said pausing for a moment then continuing, "I should've controlled my emotions better and I'm sorry for losing my control like that."

There was a thick silence that covered the room, until he finally spoke.

"No, I'm sorry…" He said matching your tone. You contemplated sitting up to look him in the eyes while he spoke, but decided against it considering it was probably easier for him to tell you without having to make eye contact.

"But if we're being completely honest here, you started it." He said. You could somehow hear the smirk in his voice.

You sat up confirming his facial expression and matching his with one of your own. "Don't know what you're talking about love." You said using your hands to support you as you reclined on the bed.

"Riiiight~"

Seven set his laptop down and standing up to his feet. He stretched his limbs out until he heard a satisfied crack, then grabbed his phone pushing it into his pockets. You met his gaze and you once again found yourself lost in his golden orbs.

 **[BUZZ]**

The sound of your phone vibrating on the desk where you left it before entering the shower made you realize you were both staring at each other. You bashfully averted your eyes to the phone making him turn his gaze away as well. He reached over to retrieve the phone and tossed to you which you caught. He then made his way out of the room without a word.

You released the breath of air you didn't realize you were holding and peered down to your phone, it was just one of the party guest responding back to one of your emails. You sat the phone down on your lap, and leaned forward stroking your fingers through your hair.

What the hell was that?

Sure, you would occasionally, look _stare_ at him every now and then.

And maybe there would be a few times where you would accidently _intentionally_ _stare_ at his ass whenever he did decide to leave the room.

But it was always when he didn't notice, he was always too busy to really take note of anything you were doing, regardless of him trying to "keep an eye on you". You sighed continuing stroking your hair.

 **[BUZZ]**

You sat up glancing down and your phone on your lap. There wasn't a need to unlock the phone because you could clearly see the senders message bright and clear the screen.

 **707: [** _ **I like your hair like that, it's cute.**_ **]**


End file.
